


Sunset Sorrow

by lamuexte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bird Hybrid!Suga, Hunter!AU, Hunter!Oikawa, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, OiSuga is subtle, This was for a class project, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamuexte/pseuds/lamuexte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara was just a boy living in the forest, his wings proving how unordinary he was. Yet in this, his name isn't Sugawara. He has no name. Oikawa was a hunter. Their love was short, and bitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset Sorrow

There’s a boy with silver hair and charred wings that sits on the edge of a precipice every evening. 

He has no name, and only one person has ever seen his face. He always stares out longingly at nothing, the sun setting in the distance with a soft, hazy glow that paints the sky the color of golden marmalade with a tinge of strawberry pink. He sits there reminiscing on the days that are now far behind him, remembering the way he felt free and refreshed by the way the breeze ran through his hair. His wings are limp behind him, the ends dragging on the ground - but he doesn’t seem to care. 

No one has seen the cruel smile on his face, tears betraying his happiness as he tries to convince himself he’s okay. He used to be okay. There was a day where his smile was pure and warm, his laugh echoing through the forest as he hopped from stone to stone on a shallow creek, white feathers fluffed out in the chilly morning air. 

He had friends then - he chattered to the squirrels in the trees as he picked up crinkled leaves of red, orange, and yellow; he sang with the birds as he stood on the branches of a towering red oak tree, stretching in the warmth of the sun that filtered through the leaves. He lazed around in the fields of soft, wispy grass, popping berries in his mouth as he watched the grizzly bears walk through the brush behind him. The forest was his home - he was free to do whatever he wanted, relishing in the comfort and security of the open sky above, mountains seeming to be painted against the backdrop of pale white clouds and height-defying redwoods. 

When he was older, he’d met a man in the forest that scared him. A strange contraption was slung over his back, and it made noises as loud as a collapsing tree when he aimed it up into the sky. He meant to hide from the man, but he was curious - he had always been curious - and he peeked out from behind a tree to suddenly ask, _“What’s that thing on your back?”_ The man just stared with eyes as dark as the mud by the riverside - a pristine creature with kind hazel eyes and pale skin stood before him, wings spread out so wide that they seemed to block out the sun. The man had stopped breathing for that moment. The creature just smiled and asked the question again, and the man answered. Friendship was something new to them both - they didn’t want to leave each other’s side. 

But the man always carried bad luck on his back no matter where he traveled, and soon the slight slip of hand caused the choking smell of ash and charred wood to bloom into the air as tongues of flame swallowed up the forest, the singing birds, the vibrant berries. A scream of agony tore through the crackling roar as the boy with now burnt, blackened wings crouched by the listless form of his friend. His confidence shattered like the finest of glass, and he swore to himself that he’d never make another friend again. Not again. Not _ever_ again. 

Only one person has ever seen his face. He’s kind of glad that no one has to see how embarrassingly he wails when the sun goes down, the colors of the sunset reminding him of the deathly beauty of the fire that day. Once the sun goes down, he just wipes the tears from his face with a scowl, and stands to turn back to the blackened home behind him. _“What's that thing on your back?,”_ he had asked. _“Nothing to worry about,”_ the man said, the sadness in his eyes betraying the smile stretched across his lips. Like hell he’d say it was their undoing. _“Nothing at all.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! I'm in a creative writing class, and we had to do a story based on feelings. It was supposed to be around 500 words so I made it so. I really like the idea of OiSuga (even tho I love DaiSuga as a main ship) and even tho I want Suga and Oikawa to have a happy ending, that wasn't so in this fic haha. I plan to post an OiSuga fic in the future, but not anytime soon. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments give me life! :3


End file.
